Nagrand (WoD)
Nagrand ist auch in der World of Warcraft-Erweiterung Warlords of Draenor eines der Gebiete auf Draenor. Zwischen den fruchtbaren Hügel und majestätischen Klippen Nagrands stellen die kampferprobten Wolfsreiter des Kriegshymnenklans nach wie vor eine Gefahr dar, die man nicht unterschätzen sollte. Blizzard Entertainment: Warlords of Draenor: Abenteuer von 90 bis 100 Der Süden Nagrands wird von seefahrenden Ogern in Anspruch genommen, die nicht nur das Land, sondern auch die dort lebenden Orcs unterwerfen wollen. Zu allem Überfluss zeichnet sich eine noch geheimnisvollere Bedrohung ab: ein merkwürdiger Nebel steigt aus den Weiten des Landes empor, Verkörperungen der Natur tummeln sich um den Thron der Elemente und die unnatürlich wirkenden Oshu'gun-Kristalle locken Abenteurer und Plünderer aus ganz Draenor an. Blizzard Entertainment: Warlords of Draenor: Eine ungezähmte Welt Beschreibung In den weitläufigen Hügeln und harschen Felszungen von Nagrand lassen riesige Bestien die Erde mit jedem Schritt erzittern und die Wolfsreiter des Kriegshymnenklans streifen stets umher. Doch dies sind nicht die einzigen Bewohner dieses saftig grünen Landes. Die Panther-ähnlichen Saberon leben in rauen Höhlen unter den Felsbögen. Grollhufherden ziehen über die Ebenen. Die Hochfelsoger bewohnen vorrangig die bergigen Bereiche. In der Vergangenheit waren die Hochfelsoger einst eine Macht in Nagrand, aber nun stehen sie am Rande des Untergangs. Von ihrer ehemals großen Zivilisation sind nur noch vereinzelte Ruinen übrig, wie etwa ihre bröckelnden Wachtürme und Straßen, die sich überall in diesem Gebiet finden lassen. Nagrand besteht im Grunde aus Grasland, ebenso senken sich Berge zu Tälern ab; Waldränder gehen fließend in offenes Gelände über. Auf höheren Ebenen ist es trockener, es gibt Gestrüpp und tote Bäume; weiter unten ist die Vegetation üppig und es gibt Wasser im Überfluss (manchmal sogar wortwörtlich). Die Flussufer stellen ihre ganz eigene Subzone dar und sind mit Schilf und dichter Vegetation überzogen. Als aus Draenor die Scherbenwelt wurde, war Nagrand das vermutlich am wenigsten von der Katastrophe betroffene Gebiet. Nun sieht man all diese Schluchten und Felsvorsprünge in der ganzen Zone, die nahelegen, dass die schwebenden Inseln nach der Explosion die Überbleibsel dieser großen Felsformationen sind. Halaa und Garadar beispielsweise gibt es noch nicht. Diese Orte entstanden erst, nachdem es die Scherbenwelt als solche gab. Hochfels nimmt einen großen Teil der Zone in Beschlag und beherbergt außerdem eine Schlachtzugsinstanz. Orcs des Kriegshymnenklans Nagrand ist die weitläufige, idyllische Heimat des Kriegshymnenklans. Die Orcs des Kriegshymnenklans sind ziemlich aggressiv und selbstbewusst, und so wird jeder Reisende, der dieses Gebiet betritt, von ihren Kriegsbannern und Festungstürmen „freundlich“ begrüßt. Dadurch entsteht der Eindruck, dass sie das gesamte Gebiet für sich beanspruchen. Die Kriegshymnenorcs sind zudem Wolfsreiter und reisen in großen Kriegstrupps über die breiten, ausgetrampelten Straßen des Landes. Ihre Heimatbasis schmiegt sich in eine windgepeitschte Schlucht und hat durch seine im Schatten von Klippen errichteten Gebäude und Unterkünfte subtile Ähnlichkeiten mit einem altertümlichen Orgrimmar. Die Art und Weise, mit der sie sich um ihre Wölfe kümmern, sagt etwas über ihre Kultur aus und unterscheidet sich deutlich vom Wolfskult des Frostwolfklans. Die Kriegshymnenorcs verwenden Tiergehege, anstatt die Wölfe wie beim Frostwolfklan direkt in die Siedlungen zu integrieren. Tierwelt der Wilden Lande Die fruchtbaren Felder und weitläufigen Ebenen Nagrands sind die Heimat einiger der vielfältigsten Spezies von Draenor ... und sie beherbergen so manche tödliche Gefahr. Hier befindet sich die Hauptstadt der Oger, Hochfels, das Heimattal des plündernd umherstreifenden Kriegshymnenklans und die Absturzstelle, an der die Draenei das erste Mal Fuß auf diese Welt setzten. Ihr solltet also darauf achten, wo ihr euch herumtreibt! Blizzard Entertainment: Warlords of Draenor: Die Tierwelt der Wilden Lande – Nagrand (17.11.2014) thumb|250px|[[Grollhuf von Draenor]] * Die Fahlen - Wenn junge Orcschamanen dieser Welt erwachsen werden, unternehmen sie eine Pilgerreise zum Thron der Elemente, um den Segen der Elementargeister zu erbitten. Diese Reise ist voller Gefahren, aber die Zeremonie selbst gehört zu den gefährlichsten Ereignissen im Leben eines Orcs. Es ist unklar, was genau mit denjenigen passiert, die sich als nicht stark genug erweisen und den schrecklichen Visionen und schauerlichen Stimmen erliegen... * Elementare von Draenor - Es gibt viele Ähnlichkeiten zwischen den Elementargeistern von Draenor und ihren Gegenstücken auf Azeroth, aber es existieren auch einige Unterschiede, auf die Schamanen der Allianz und der Horde sich einstellen werden müssen. Während die Elemente von Azeroth in ständigem Konflikt zueinander stehen, bemühen sich die Elemente von Draenor um gegenseitige Harmonie. * Grollhufe - Denjenigen Helden, die die Scherbenwelt erkundet haben, sind die Grollhufe womöglich bereits ein Begriff. Es ist allerdings ein komplett anderes Erlebnis, einer dieser majestätischen Kreaturen auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Entwicklung gegenüberzustehen. Groß genug, um den Boden zum Beben zu bringen, gehüllt in dicken, wertvollen Pelz und bewaffnet mit gewaltigen Stoßzähnen sind diese gigantischen Bestien sowohl die begehrteste Trophäe als auch der schlimmste Alptraum eines jeden Jägers. * Saberon - Nur wenige Kreaturen verkörpern die Wildheit von Draenor so sehr wie die Saberon, katzenähnliche Bestien, die sich an fast alle Umgebungen dieser Welt angepasst haben. Von den eisigen Höhlen des Frostfeuergrats über den tropischen Dschungel von Tanaan bis hin zu den labyrinthartigen Felsformationen von Nagrand gibt es keine Nische, die die wilden Saberon nicht besetzt hätten... Patch 6.2.2: Fliegen in Nagrand Mit dem Warlords of Draenor-Patch 6.2.2 können Spielercharaktere durch die Wolken von Nagrand brausen, die offene Version von Hochfels erforschen und sich eine epische Schlacht mit drei neuen Eliteogern für eine Chance auf eins der drei neuen Manafresser-Kampfhaustiere liefern. Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft Patch 6.2.2 Das Abenteuer Die Brennende Klinge und der Kriegshymnenklan belagern Nagrand. Sie müssen zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden. Zeigt diesen Klans, dass sie in diesem Konflikt die falsche Seite gewählt haben... Quelle: Abenteuerführer Eine Quest, die Spieler in ihrer Garnison erhalten und bei der es um Nachschub für die Front geht, wird sie nach Nagrand führen. Die Allianz und die Horde versuchen, in dieser Zone einen Fuß in die Tür zu bekommen, um es mit dem Kriegshymnenklan aufnehmen zu können. Dem Kriegshymnenklan haben in der Vergangenheit zwar immer mal wieder Oger zu schaffen gemacht, doch jetzt hat er unangefochten die Vormachtstellung in diesem Gebiet inne. Die Allianz arbeitet dabei mit Charakteren wie Verteidigerin Yrel und Rangari D'kaan, Thaelin und Hansel zusammen, während die Geschichte weitergeht. Die Horde bekommt es mit Thrall, Durotan, Draka und Drek'Thar zu tun – selbst Aggra wird sich blicken lassen und Thrall überraschen. Spieler werden außerdem Gelegenheit haben, zum Thron der Elemente zurückzukehren, da das Gleichgewicht der Elemente gestört wurde und die Elementare auf dem Plateau jetzt instabil sind. Es wird Aufgabe der Spieler sein, das Rätsel hinter dieser Störung zu lösen, bevor es zu spät ist. Die Schlacht nach Nagrand tragen Kriegshäuptling Durotan hatte die Garnisonsstreitkräfte der Horde angewiesen, einen neuen Außenposten in Nagrand zu bauen. Rokhan in Frostwall hatte dafür einige seiner Leute abgestellt, und nun Thrall hatte sie benachrichtigt, dass der Außenposten bald fertig war. Er ließ den Abenteurern der Horde mitteilen, dass alles für sie bereit stand. Es wartete bereits ein Windreiter auf sie, mit dem sie die aktuelle Karawanenlieferung einholen konnten... Doch sie fanden die Karawane in Nagrand nur noch zerstört vor, zum Glück hatte Steingardist Brox überlebt, der berichtete, dass sie wie aus dem Nichts... angegriffen worden waren. Garnison In Nagrand haben die Spieler von Allianz und Horde die Wahl zwischen zwei verschiedenen Gebäuden im Außenposten ihrer Garnison. Diese Entscheidung werdet sie recht früh treffen, auch wenn die Baupläne anfänglich vom Kriegshymnenklan gestohlen werden und sie erst zurückgeholt werden müssen. Danach können Spieler entweder einen Pferch (Ställe) oder ein Panzerwerk (Werkstatt) für ihre Garnison bauen. Für den Pferch bekommen Spieler der Allianz einen Talbuk und Spieler der Horde einen Frostwolf, auf denen sie reiten können, wann immer sie sich in Nagrand aufhalten. Hier kommt auch der Kampf auf Reittieren ins Spiel. Wenn Spieler der Allianz das Panzerwerk bauen, erhalten sie eine Belagerungsmaschine und die der Horde einen Verwüster. Subzonen * Geisterwald - In Warlords of Draenor ist Oshu'gun vom Geisterwald umgeben. Hier erfährt man ein wenig mehr darüber, welche Mächte sich dort aufhalten und was sie tun. * Hallvalor - Aus Hallvalor wurden auf der Scherbenwelt die von Ogern bewohnten Ruinen der Brennenden Klinge. Hier erfährt man ein wenig mehr über die Hintergrundgeschichte zum Klan der Brennenden Klinge. * Lok-Rath - Lok-Rath befindet sich neben dem Hauptstützpunkt des Kriegshymnenklans und stellt die bedeutendste Präsenz des Kriegshymnenklans in Nagrand dar. * Ring der Prüfung - Der Ring der Prüfung dient als eine Art neutraler Knotenpunkt. Verwandte Themen * The Burning Crusade: Revier: Scherbenwelt Quellen * Blizzard Entertainment: Warlords of Draenor: Artcraft: Leveldesign, Teil 2 (29.10.2014) * Blizzard Entertainment: Warlords of Draenor: Zonenvorschau - Nagrand (06.08.2014) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Draenor Kategorie:Nagrand (WoD) Kategorie:Nagrand (WoD) NSC